


Возьми и вяжи!

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: Knitting, M/M, purple scarf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с шутки Тома о том, что он хотел бы научиться вязать, и с этого шарфа Джо: http://photos.posh24.com/p/1681659/z/fun_pics/joseph_gordon_levitt_glasses_p.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возьми и вяжи!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pick up (and knit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200010) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



Вся история с вязанием началась с шутки. Том и Джон Росс просто подкалывали друг друга, но была в этом и доля правды: на площадке порой в самом деле бывало скучно. На YouTube он нашел кучу обучающих видео, а бабушка Тома после воскресного обеда показала ему, как делать лицевые и изнаночные петли, шлепая внука по рукам всякий раз, как тот путал нитки и сбивался со счета.

Том купил блестящие голубые спицы и моток зеленой хлопковой пряжи, и к концу недели у него уже была готов вязаный прямоугольный клочок. В полотне было полно дыр, и годилось оно разве что для вытирания посуды, но всего семь дней назад это был просто клубок, а теперь – настоящее… нечто. И это же было офигенно!

К тому же вязание было в некотором роде расслабляющим, медитативным занятием. Том теперь везде носил с собой в сумке пряжу и спицы. Иногда торчащие спицы кололи его в бок, но и польза от них была. Например, сейчас, когда Том на 40 минут застрял на Северной ветке Лондонского метро, а телефонная связь под землей не ловила. Рыженькая девушка, сидящая напротив него, тоже достала свое вязание (что-то серое и плотное), улыбнулась Тому под мерный звук позвякивающих спиц. Он подмигнул девушке, а та залилась краской и улыбнулась еще шире. Судя по всему, она его узнала, но сказала лишь:

\- Выглядит неплохо.

\- Я тут, кажется, накосячил, - произнес Том через пару минут, показывая недовязанную шапочку. – Постоянно забываю, сколько нужно петель, - девушка не успела ничего ответить, а он уже подсел на соседнее место, - Вы не могли бы…

Она пробормотала что-то неразборчивое, вроде: «Вечная история», взяла вязание и помогла распутать нитку. Девушка уже вовсю рассказывала про потрясающий сайт о вязании «Ravelry», когда поезд дернулся и поехал вперед. Она сфотографировала Тома, держащего шапку,а тот совсем засмущал девушку, чмокнув ее в щеку в знак благодарности, когда та сошла на следующей станции.

\- Черт, тоже, что ли, научиться вязать? – сказал парень, сидящий рядом.

Том похлопал его по плечу.

\- Дело не в вязании, приятель, а в том, кто вяжет.

\---

 _«Милая шапочка»_ , написала Эллен, когда Том загрузил фото готовой шапки.

 _«Оранжевая, серьезно?»_ твитнул Джозеф, чей неодобряющий голос практически слышался с монитора компьютера. Том специально надел эту шапку в следующий раз, когда он и Джозеф были  в одном городе, чтобы Левитт не расслаблялся.

\---

Ливень вдруг полил, как из ведра, и Том бросился в ближайший магазин, даже не заметив с улицы, что здесь продавалась пряжа. Женщина у прилавка так странно на него покосилась, словно Том собирался совершить с ее кашемировыми клубками что-нибудь аморальное. Снаружи, кажется, начался великий потоп, в стекла били крупные капли, поэтому Том, чтобы переждать дождь, стал рассматривать полки с пряжей. Его внимание привлекла фиолетовая шерсть. Она была мягкая, пушистая, даже уютная, и напрашивалась, чтобы из нее связали шарф.

\- Вы уверены, что знаете, как с этим  обращаться? – скептично спросила женщина, когда Том взял с прилавка мотки и достал из бумажника свою банковскую карточку.

\- Я думал, свяжу кого-нибудь, а потом отшлепаю плеточкой из ниток. А что? Есть предложения? – раздраженно ответил Том, набивая номер своего ПИН-кода. Женщина чуть не задохнулась от возмущения.

\---

Фиолетовая пряжа и в самом деле оказалась очень мягкой и пушистой и, кажется, чудесным образом привлекала людей. Каждый хотел потрогать недовязанный шарф. «Рогожка» оказалась сложным узором, а концы шарфа были кривоваты, но Том решил, что это все не главное. Несколько журналистов во время пресс-тура «Начала» взглянули на Тома с подозрением, когда заметили в его сумке спицы, но отвлеклись, когда Нолан начал рассказывать о своем виденье, спецэффектах и смысле всего фильма.

Что же до Тома, разоблачения он не хотел. Даже Крис Нолан, кажется, не знал о его хобби.

\- Тебе и правда нравится, да? – спросил Джо, сев рядом с Томом и подогнув ноги, как йог. Том позволил себе пару грязных мыслей о его растяжке.

\- Это секрет моего загадочного обаяния, - рассеяно ответил он, аккуратно поддевая нить кончиком одной спицы и набрасывая на вторую. Обметка низа была очень ответственным делом, и Тому, наученному неудачным опытом, нужно было сосредоточиться.

Джо протянул руку и потрогал шарф, касаясь пальцами бедра Тома, на котором лежало полотно. По едва заметной ухмылке на лице стало ясно, что тот сделал это не случайно, а намеренно.

\- Сначала оранжевый, теперь фиолетовый... - сказал Левитт. – Этот цвет тебе не идет, правда?

\- Правда, - ответил Том, заканчивая последнюю петельку и затягивая конец нитки покрепче. – Не мой цвет, - он встал и замотал шарф на шее Джозефа, нарочно касаясь при этом подбородка и щек. – А вот тебе идет.

Фиолетовый шел к темным волосам Левитта, карим глазам и его хипстерскому прикиду. Джо снова улыбнулся, показывая ямочки на щеках, а в глазах заиграло озорство.

На полу номера Тома шарф смотрелся так же хорошо, как и на самом Джозефе.


End file.
